The 13th Hunger Games Chapter Five
My interview dress is done. Now I just have to endure a long, hard hour or so of makeup. My dress is electric blue and sparkling like mad. It's covered in light blue, electric blue, white, black, azure blue and sapphire blue jewels. there is no fabric at all. It's just a whole bunch of jewels. Despite the blue, it does not have the appearance of water. More like electric currents. Esperanza nearly rips my head off trying to brush me hair. She braids pieces of my hair in with blue silk strings. My eyes get decorated with blue sparkly eyeshadow. Lulu smiles and squeals like a little girl. "Oh Adelaide you couldn't be any prettier!" I decide I should probably leave to the line of tributes for the interviews. Claude Flickerman, the interviewer, introduces himself and the first tribute. "Please give it up for Bree!" he yells. Miss Bree is going for the "sexy and she knows it" angle. When the buzzer rings, the District 1 boy goes. He is funny and seemingly likeable, but I don't think he's the sharpest tool in the shed. "Now please give it up for, Naiomi!" Naiomi the young District 2 girl, is competitive and I take her as a threat. Next the boy. He can't be more than twelve. He pulls off the "scared little boy thet is gonna die in the bloodbath" angle. He's not a threat. "Please give it up for Adelaide McKenna of District 3!" I walk out confidently, and remember some tips thet Jewel gave me, "roll back your shoulders, big smile, wave on your ways in and out. walk like you are floating, and last but not least come off as a sweet girl, but as a threat." I follow all her advice. I sit in the circualr chair. "Why hello miss Adelaide. I'm sure we all know you very well. Right Capitol?" The answer to that is a huge applause. I respond with a big smile and touch my heart, to show how much it means to me, even though it means nothing. "So Adelaide, what is the thing that impressed you the most since you've come to the Capitol?" "If by impressed you mean freaked out, the clothing." The crowd laughs, suprisingly, since all of them are wearing crazy clothing. "What is your strategy for the bloodbath?" "Since I'm the fastest runner in my school run fast, grab a backpack, some knives and a sword, maybe a spear and run away." Claude asks me a bunch of questions. "Adelaide, who are you winnig this for?" "My District, mostly my dad." "Awwww!" Says the crowd. "Is there anyone else back home?" "No. My dad is the only thing that matters to me. He was always there for me, and always will be." Another "aww" comes, but is innterupted by the buzzer. It's Eja now. I pay no attention but there's one question that catches my attention. "Eja, what would you feel worst about doing to your partner in the Games?" "Nothing. I'd feel worst about doing nothing. I hate her and she deserves to die" BUZZ! I'm just standing there. Eja walks right by me and to his room. I follow, unoticed. Before he walks into his room I push him into a vase. He falls. I pick him up by the collar, and shove him against the wall. "You. You. You are hardly a human being. You jerk. Hell-born child. You had no right to say those things about me. If you say anything about me in public ever again, I will make sure your death in the Games lasts until the victor is crowned. It will not be you. I'm going to make sure your death lasts forever. You may find your place in the devil's home once I'm done with you." I throw him at the shards of the vase, and go to my room. "You may find your place in the devil's home once I'm done with you."